To More Than I Can Be
by Petite Pierrot
Summary: A tragic event had lead the House of Altea and Holt's burst into flame, leaving the Galra to build its Empire ruling all 3 kingdoms. 13 years later a prince encounters an aggressive vigilante. (I'll rewrite the summary)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note::** Greetings fellow readers before you start reading, there are a bunch of things I would like to point out.

1\. This story was inspired/based on the anime Romeo x Juliet by Gonzo.

2\. The plot will also be altered from the anime to fit the VLD characters.

3\. Setting of the story is set at the planet Naxzela with multi-species (Humans, Galra, Olkarion , Altean etc.)

4\. Yes. This is a KeithxPidge pairing fic with their canon ages and personalities.

.

.

.

Lastly, I'll declaim the rights of the anime and the cartoon...just doing this for fun and hope you all like it. :)

 ***.*.*.***

 **13 Years Ago**

"Ah-wu-wa, I'm thirsty... " a honey haired 3 year old tapped on her older sister by the shoulder as she got up feeling uncomfortable. Her sister let out a slight moan and rubber her eyes as she got up to tend to her sibling.

Walking through the halls covering themselves in their plush blankets, Allura the older sibling, guided her sister Katie.

"We're almost there Katie," As they made their way pass by their father's chambers, they jolted in fright by the sound of a loud bang.

"I will not let you get away with this Zarkon!" yelled Don Samuel. Allura pulled the door slightly to take a peek as well as Katie who knelt down.

Lord Zarkon grabbed a hold of Don Samuel's neck and threw him back at the wall, hacking blood out of his mouth.

"You think hiding behind Alfor will keep you and your family safe forever? Think again, once I get rid of you and your family, both the Holt's and the house of Altea will be wiped off the history of Naxzela."

Don Samuel held onto his fresh wound as he stared at the traitor with anger. He had to keep his daughter... Their daughter safe.

Katie didn't understand what was going on and held onto Allura's hand. She could sense the fear on her sister's body as she shakes uncontrollably. Lord Zarkon unsheathed his blade and said,

"If it makes you feel any better, I could kill them in their sleep."

"P-papa. " The men suddenly turned their attention to the door and found two frighten little girls eavesdropping. Lord Zarkon let his guard down and gave Don Samuel the opportunity to push the him away from the girls.

"Allura, Katie get out of here!" The father yelled as loud as he can. Lord Zarkon gave out a huge growl and stabbed Don Samuel from behind.

The girls witnessed the brutal scene. Blood splattering the whole room and the screams of agony was enough to kick the older sister's catatonic state as she dragged her sister away from the situation.

They ran as fast as they could through the once comforting halls, desperately finding a way to escape. Allura finally made her way to the servant's corner which was a hidden door that only the servants and their family knows about. She pushed a hidden tile from the walls and quickly tosses her sister inside the small opening then herself. Allura swiftly and silently closes the sliding wall then shielded Katie.

Katie silently whimpers as Allura tried to calm her down.

"Be strong Katie please!" she whispered desperately. Allura could her Lord Zarkon's footstep lurking outside. She carried Katie with her hand holding the young ones mouth and quickly took her slippers off, running away from the impending danger.

The servant's hall was pitch black and only the memory of its way out was Allura's last resort. The poor child only ran in complete adrenaline with a sobbing Katie clinging onto her neck. Within the darkness she felt a tight pull on her nightgown. Letting out a small yelp she was silence with a hand over her mouth.

"Allura!" a familiar voice called out to her soothingly. Allura's entire body started to shake furiously and tears as well as sweat drenched her gown.

"Father, " she cried as Lord Alfor held both girls in his arms. He left a sigh of relief and thank the gods for their safety.

"I'm sorry, but we must go. It's not safe here. " he looked at Katie and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Samuel... " he whispered. Lord Alfor carried the girls and ran to a different route. Outside was a black winged Laith waiting for them to make their escape. Lord Alfor covered the girls away from the scene with his cape as they hopped on his stead. The winged feline stretched out his wings and race it's way to the edge of the cliff to take flight. In a matter of seconds, they were 100 ft off the ground. There, the Lord of Altea witnessed the entire mansion up in flames. His heart sank as he held onto his godchild. The Holt's are gone just as well as the House of Altea and thus the era of the Galra was born.


	2. Act 1

**Act 1**

* * *

Present Day / Spring

The citizens of Naxzela gathered around the town's Plaza as they witness another heartbreaking witch hunt. Galran soldiers had captured a red headed teenage girl accused of being the daughter of the Holt's.

"Please I beg of you, she's my daughter by blood! She's not a Holt, please have mercy!" cried the mother who was being held by the crowd. The daughter cried for her mother as she was cuffed from behind and dragged towards to a masculine Galra by one of the soldiers.

Forced to face him, Commander Sendak is one of the cruelest Commanding Officers of the Empire. Sendak shed no mercy nor remorse from those who oppose the Empire.

"I'm not a Holt, I have been falsely accused, please Sir, I speak the truth!" she went on her knees and plea.

Cries from both the mother and daughter brought the citizens to carefully speak out.

"The Holt's have been dead for a decade, "

"There's no way, a child could have survive that fire… it almost cause the whole forest to burn down."

"Then the child should be innocent, is she not!?"

Murmurs gradually became louder when each citizens started mentioning the assassination of Don Holt and his household. As well as the disappearance of the House of Altea, no one knows exactly what happened after Lord Zarkon and the Galran Empire reign over Naxzela except the fact two of the three leaders ceased to exist. It's as if history had rewritten itself as those who sided with the Altea's and Holt's had been silently executed. Sendak then unsheathe his sword, signaling the other soldiers to do so and announced loudly;

"Bring me that woman, she too should be tried for treason." pointing at the mother with his weapon as the crowd gasped in horror. His loyal soldiers abruptly grabbed the woman by the arms and just like her daughter, dragged to the commander. The mother forcely released herself and shielded her child, praying to let her live.

Fear and distress erupted in the town's Plaza when he grabbed the daughter by the collar and lifted her up.

"Let this be a lesson to those who oppose the Empire!"

Sendak knew exactly that this wasn't the daughter of the Holt's, in fact he couldn't care less. The thrill of killing a blossoming girl with an audience was so exhilarating. As he was about to thrust his sword, a metal object suddenly deflected the attack and miraculously fell out of the Galran's hand.

"What in the hell!?" he cried surprisingly. The mother quickly took her daughter and ran through the crowd.

Citizens, Galran Soldiers and Sendak turned their attention to the metal object was attached to a chain returned back to its wielder. His hand skillfully grabbed the handle and it is revealed to be a duel ended scythe.

"It's Harlequin!" announced a spectator. The Naxzelans called out his name as he leapt out of the building and heroically landed in his feet.

"You again…" Sendak gritted his teeth. The vigilante walked towards the commanding officer and adjusted his hat.

"It's a shame a Commanding Officer such as yourself is equipped with sword of a quality of an average soldier." he added insult to injury.

Harlequin stood at least 5 feet tall, covered in a broad green outfit and a dark mask.

"You brat! What are you idiots doing just standing there! Get rid of him!" with an irritable tone, he ordered his men to attack Harlequin.

The masked man, gave his signature grin and finally said to the crowd,

"and that my friends, I bid adieu." a quick bow, he lead the soldiers away from the Plaza and ran straight to the alleyway.

Due to his small structure, he is able to fit his way through spaces the soldiers couldn't get to.

He found his way through a small marketplace a smiled a familiar face buying groceries. A dark skinned woman smiled at a vendor and at a corner of her eye she made contact with the man running towards her.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE QUIZNAKING KIDDING ME!" She cursed between her teeth when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey there pretty lady, sorry but we have got to go." he said. Running as fast as they could, Harlequin lead in the front.

"But why the heck do I have to run with you!?" Allura asked. Harlequin didn't answer and resumed running.

Just a few buildings away, above on a prestige roof were Royals are having lunch and others socializing.

"Do you dare bite your thumb at me sir!?" cried out a nobleman as he draw his fencing sword at the young Prince.

"No, but I have this out for you." he pointed out his middle finger and the nobleman let out a gasped.

"Oh come on Keith you're ruining it for me!" he whined. Prince Keith, looked at him bored out his mind replied;

"Lance, you don't know how ridiculous you sound right now… who talks like that?"

Out of nowhere the sound of small explosions caused a stir to frighten a few and the boys looked at the scene emitting that sound.

"That little heathen again making a ruckus…" scoffed a woman who had a fan against her lips.

Lance wolf whistled as he and Keith watched Harlequin fight off a few soldiers all at once as his companion cautiously moved to safety.

"Oh hold on!" Lance added as he saw Allura. The vigilante and his companion were at an unfinished bridge.

"Now this, is exciting. Lance get Bleu." Keith quickly ran out making his way to his lion.

"What!? You're not insisting on going down there are you?!" Lance was surprised by his friend's rash decision as he went off to the commotion.

"Just like a moth to a flame." he added and went after him.

As swords went against a chained scythe, the outnumbered Harlequin swiftly took out a pair of smoke bombs and threw them in front of the opposing side.

"Allura! Run!" He ordered as he pushed her away from danger but one of the Galran soldier blocked his attack and lunged his sword straight to Harlequin's arm.

"Ah shit!" he cursed, he suddenly felt his chest pressured by a kick from one of the soldiers and lost his balance.

"You get the girl!" he heard from the distance and didn't realize he was falling off from the bridge.

Keith and Lance raced towards the action with their winged Laiths and they have caught a glimpse of a soldier kicking Harlequin off the bridge. The prince instinctively flew towards to aid the fallen vigilante.

"Hey, wait don't just go off- ah! to heck with it!" Lance yelled as he followed with Bleu.

"C'mon Red, Lance, you get the girl!" Keith looked at Lance and went the opposite direction.

'Alfor's gonna have my ass…' was the first thing running towards Harlequin's head as he felt the cold air and adrenaline rushing. A loud roar interrupted his thoughts and looked up.

"Hey! Grab my hand." the voice he heard early came closer and he reached out and the owner of the voice caught him just in time.

Harlequin looked up and saw a red winged lion just as Noir and the rider. A dark haired human nobleman with the eyes as dark as the galaxy. Keith pulled him up behind Red and commented;

"You have unusually small hands for a fighter…"

Harlequin took offense and retorted;

"I never asked you your opinion!"

Red and Bleu made their way to safe point where the soldiers couldn't find them. Quickly getting off of his savior's stead, he walked to Allura to check up on her.

"So, Princess what's brings you around these neighborhood." Allura tried so hard not to look disgusted by the nobleman and politely didn't utter a word.

"The name's Lance, your Knight in shining armor." he gave a wink which drove her more uncomfortable.

Allura noticed Harlequin walking towards her and sighed in relief.

"Oh, good you're alright… father will have your neck you do know that?" she quickly avoided Lance and his advances and walked besides Harlequin then walked away from the men.

"It would be nice to show some appreciation…" Keith stopped the vigilante off his feet and glared at him.

"Excuse me nobleman… and what makes you think we should? You people should know you are not wanted here." he growled.

"Ouch… well first off little gremlin, we just saves your life have some respect for the p-" Lance was stopped when Keith raised his hand.

"He's right, what did you do to make those soldiers chase after you?" he asked curiously.

Harlequin turn his head back and replied;

"I thank you for saving our lives and I unfortunately would say I am indebted… but I'm not, let's go Allura." Allura let out another sigh but this time for her companion and bowed at the two.

Sadly, Keith's not the most patient person to be with and he called to him in rage,

"Look here, pipsqueak it's not so hard to show some manners!"

"Ah, hell nah what did you just call me Mullet!" before the two to could break another fight, Lance and Allura grabbed the both of them away from each other.

"I apologize for his rudeness my dear sirs, and we really do appreciate the rescue, really. He just had a long day."

"Likewise my lady," Lance added as they watched Allura pull Harlequin away from them.

As the coast was clear when they saw the Lions flying off, Allura and Harlequin made their way safely home.

"Can you believe those guys Allura… argh! Noblemens make me sick!" he said with disgust.

"Oh come now Pidge… you would have been dead if it wasn't for them!... Speaking of dead," Allura sudden hit Harlequin who is now Pidge on the top of his head.

"Just what in blazes were you thinking!? You are in so much trouble when father here's about this!"

Yelping in pain he rubbed his head to soothe it back and replied;

"Really, you're going to pull the snitch card on me!?"

They've reached to Coran's house and entered.

"Pidge, you know I would never do that… you know father, he has eyes everywhere. If we're talking about snitches you should be more concern about Hunk and Shiro." Allura mentioned.

The two sneaked there way in to their home and hoped not to be seen. Pidge took each of his piece outfit off and quietly turned to the stairs.

"You think they're here?" he asked quietly.

"I can't say, they were out when I left…" his sister replied.

They went their separate ways, Allura to the left and Pidge on the right. Before Pidge could pass the living area,

"Don't think you can walk this one out Pidge!" a deep raging tone called him out and it made his heart pumped.

"Ah-haha, father aren't you looking handsome as ever." he nervously complimented. In the room with Alfor were Hunk and Shiro.

"Your petty compliments won't work on me! Just what were you thinking going out unsupervised!?" Alfor, the head of the household raised Pidge as his own a son. Pidge didn't understand why and had ask only to have Allura state it was for the best if he had wait.

"I-I had to do something… I mean, why must they go on a witch hunt on some ghost that's been dead for a decade?" he pointed out.

"Pidge, it was still unwise for you to recklessly go out there on your own… without us at the very least." Shiro added. He was right, and it made Pidge twice as guilty.

"Right… sorry… I won't do that again." he apologized.

Hunk didn't want to be on either side and nervously changed the subject as he made his way to Pidge.

"Now that he said he was sorry, can we now go over to Coran's and help out?"

Alfor exhaled loudly and turned the other way then said lastly,

"Next time… just bring Shiro with you." Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at his master. Knowing Alfor, he could never stay mad after lecturing his children.

Being off the hook, Pidge smiled and thanked him then went off with Hunk.

"Come on Hunk, we all know you wanted to go to Coran's just for Shay." he teased.

Hunk's dark skin flushed and replied stammering ;

"I didn't say that… I just said we needed to help out… I mean it's just Coran you know… ah wait don't you need to get changed!?"

Pidge giggled as he made his way upstairs to his room and found Allura.

"Oh, how are things down there?" Allura asked as she lead Pidge to the vanity.

"The usual lecture and Shiro guilt tripping me." he sighed.

"Well, you can never go wrong what comes out his mouth." She gave him a comforting hug and peck his forehead.

"Father and the boys are just so protective of their little cub…"

"Would be nice if they could at least have some faith in me you know…especially how they are raising me." he whispered sadly.

Allura understood what he was going through and she promised her father for the safety of their families, to never reveal who Pidge really was.

"Katie…" the older sister whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled a wig off.

Long luscious honeyed hair gracefully fell over his shoulder and what was once Pidge is now Katie. A fragile flower she sees in the mirror. Nobody knows of her hidden identity asides from her family, Shiro, Matt and Coran. The less people to know the better from what Alfor suggested.

"All will be revealed on your 16th birthday… have patience and all of what you seek will be answered."

Allura loved Katie as her real sister. Ever since she was born, the only daughter of Altea promised to be with the daughter of the Holts no matter what. Allura's mother died when she was 3 years old after succumbing from a long term illness and the Holt's were there for her and her father since then. Allura washed and mended Katie's injuries as well as dressed her back to her masculine attire.

"You take care, and tell Coran I said hi." she bid Pidge and Hunk farewell as they made their way to Coran's theater house through a underground passage.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope referring Pidge/Harlequin as a boy isn't confusing to you all. Katie is only referred as a girl when she's not dressed as Pidge due to protecting her identity from the Empire.


End file.
